wandering_roninfandomcom-20200215-history
Role-playing
Role-playing is the art of acting in the persona of a character while engaged in Wandering Ronin. This persona may be close to yours, or very different. The goal is to make the character come to life during play, and to make others see your acting as believable. 'How to make your character:' Making a persona is one of the first and most important steps to playing Wandering Ronin. You will be, for all intents and purposes, creating a new personality whole cloth from nothing. You will then play this character in a large variety of settings over a long period of time, until you tire of him or stop playing. First, you need to decide what kind of character you want to play. Let's start below, shall we? Class: Your class is your job and abilities. There are a HUGE number of possibilities to try out, but try to start your character with something you think you will enjoy playing and are willing to work at. Now comes the intricate stuff: who are you based on as a character? Someone from medieval times? A hero from a movie? A villain from a novel? A mix of all three? Your persona as a character will determine how you act on the field towards others and the game you play. Remember, though: this IS acting. You may decide that your character is the meanest, cruelest, rudest, nastiest thing any gods ever made (and then you should play him that way to the hilt), but at the end of the day, your need to leave that very bad person on the field when the game is over. After the battles and quests cease, we are all friends and family playing a game we love, and we need to play it together in a polite manner. Real History: A persona should be based on people who could have lived before 1650 AD. The name, weapons, clothing, etc. are encouraged to be historically correct. Do not impersonate a famous historical figure. Fantasy: The persona should be based on a book, movie, historical mythology, or a unique creation of your own. Again, do not impersonate a character from the medium you choose. Remember: Every persona must be either of an ancient, medieval, or swords and sorcery related background. Now, flesh out the minor details: why is you character sadistic? Was he abandoned by his parents? Picked on by bullies? An escaped slave? Get a piece of paper and fill out your persona's birthday, hometown, immediate family, and 3 significant events for each year he has been alive. This will be your road map for playing the character to the best of your abilities, and helping earns awards for your excellent role-playing skills. Next comes your character's current situation. A loner, making his way the only way he knows how? In a small company of like minded individuals? Applying to join the local Provincial Guard? Questing to become a Monarch? Designs on Knighthood and maybe even . . . Emperor? Does he have any minor noble ties, or is he straight off the farm looking to make a name for his family? Consider these as you read on, and decide for yourself what fits your persona. Category:Role Play